


Awakening the Huntress

by Starren_Moonstone



Series: Collections from The Journalist - Whumptober Edition [9]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood and Violence, Day 9, Gen, Guns, Hunting People, Knives, Shooting Guns, Whumptober 2020, its the hunt what do you want?, they look so pretty when they bleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starren_Moonstone/pseuds/Starren_Moonstone
Summary: Diane has been cooped up for too long so her fellow hunters take her out on a hunting day trip.
Series: Collections from The Journalist - Whumptober Edition [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947499





	Awakening the Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 10: "They Look So Pretty When They Bleed" - blood loss  
> As the prompt says and as the tags mention, there is violence and blood. It isn't that explicit, however if you are more sensitive to that sort of thing, please keep that in mind.

January 4th, 2012

Despite winter being the season that everyone associates the most with hunting due to aesthetic and older necessity, Diane hates hunting in winter. She can never really get warm, despite the layers she puts herself in. She never thought she would ever depend so heavily on cuddleduds… She shakes the thought away as she centers herself back to the present situation.

Ikki and Fion invited Diane on a special hunt, giving no real explanation has to what they’re going after. The two of them know, sure, but they haven’t explained it to Diane. “I think you are going to like it,” Ikki had told her.

So far, Diane hates it. She needed a break, they told her. She needed some fresh air, they said. Diane could have just gone on a run instead of a multi-day journey in the mountains. She is trying to find someone, after all.

Fion silently drops out of a tree, having just gotten a good look of the area around. “No sign of them yet.”

Ikki closes her eyes and listens intently. “Surely there must be something.”

Fion shakes xyr head. No dice.

“Ok, can one of you actually tell me what the fuck we are doing out here?” Diane asks, staring pointedly between both her comrades.   
Ikki grins at Fion, who looks incredibly hesitant. “So, you know those avatars we’ve told you all about,” Ikki says, looking over at Diane. “Well, we got word that one of them is stalking these mountains and mutating the animals here.”

Diane opens her mouth, though nothing comes out. This hunting group has told her all about avatars, what they are, and how they get their power. Not that she really believes all of it, but it is the only explanation for what has become of her brother. “So… we are hunting this person?”  
Fion nods, though still wears a face of hesitance. “We don’t actually know what they look like, only that there’s a bunch of stories around here about this person.”

“Might get a good deer while we’re at it,” Ikki grins. 

“Business first,” FIon says, “Remember last time?”

Ikki sticks out her tongue. “Spoil sport.”

Leaves rustle about nearby. Diane pokes her head out from the bush the three of them are occupying, and sees a deer near by. Supposedly a stag because of the antlers… but there is something obviously wrong with it. The antlers, for one, are curled more than a ram’s horns. And this deer has eight legs… And the face… Diane sinks back into the bush, a disturbed look apparent on her face.

Fion pokes out xyr head next. “Yep, that would be that avatar.”

“How are we supposed to hunt someone we don’t know what they look like?” Diane asks, and immediately chides herself for wording it like that. They are looking, not hunting. They’ll hunt later. Right now, this is just a search party.

“Just wait, and take your gun out,” Ikki says, taking out her own gun, aiming for the clearing they’re nearby where the poor deer is. “If I know avatars, they’ll want to gloat. Most do.”

“Gloat to who?” Diane asks.

“Their victim,” Fion says quietly, “Though I don’t think gloating to a deer can really be all that satisfying.”

The way Fion says it unsettles Diane greatly. A flock of birds suddenly take to the sky and the three hunters turn their gaze back to the clearing. The deer tried to flee, however it got trapped in a trap, so now it hangs from a nearby tree, caught in a net. From the other end comes a woman in hunting attire, but she is no hunter, even Diane can tell. She has no gun, and has a clipboard on her. A scientist. 

Ikki grins at her companions, bloodlust in her eyes. She aims her gun at the scientist. Diane sinks further into the bush.

“So, now what?” Diane whispers, though she already knows the answer to that question.

Fion rolls xyr eyes. Obvious is obvious.

“Hey, Abaline! Look what I’ve found!” shouts a voice from behind the trio. Diane is the first to spin around. There stands another scientist, in a white coat. “Some actual good test subjects.”

Something snaps within Diane. She has no idea what. Possibly its because this random person comes from out of no where and calls the three of them test subjects like they’re objects. Possibly it is because this person is an avatar too, with the wild look in his eyes. Possibly it is because Diane has had pent up energy for ages and only now feels like she can do something about it. Whatever it is, she swiftly takes out a hunting dagger and slices this random scientist’s throat, and pins him to the ground. The blood absolutely gets everywhere; it doesn’t effect Diane in the slightest, not like it has done in the past. Adrenaline rushes through her.

A gunshot sounds, and Diane looks to see the other scientist with a bullet wound through her heart. This doesn’t effect the avatar all that much, though she looks highly annoyed by this. She pulls out a hidden pistol. Diane wastes no time, running over to the avatar scientist, and wrestling the gun out of her hand by slitting that wrist. Diane pins the scientist to her chest and for a moment, watches her struggle, before slitting her throat open and watching the blood come out. It takes longer than normal for this one to die, and the whole time, Diane has to wrestle with this scientist to keep her still. As the scientist’s movements still, Diane’s adrenaline fades out, and she feels both content and disturbed. 

“Wow,” Ikki says, an impressed look on her face, “Didn’t think you actually had it in you.”

“I…” Diane looks at her dagger. It is covered in blood; a part of her wants to mark this blood on her face, as a sort of trophy for a bit. She doesn’t.

“Certainly takes care of that problem,” Fion remarks. Xe stands up fully, having been examining the scientist Diane killed first. “Didn’t realize there was a whole group of them.”

“You think there’s more?” Ikki asks.

Fion nods, “And, I think I know where their base is.”

Diane still doesn’t move, watching the blood settle into the grass. Ikki puts a hand on her shoulder. “You ok?”

“I don’t know. That felt really good… but I don’t think it should.”

Ikki shrugs. “You’ve been pent up at the base for months. Anything you do now is going to feel good. Up for more?”

Against any better judgment, Diane nods and stands up. “Yeah, I think I am.”

Ikki grins excitedly. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read and want to learn more and keep up with this content, I have a tumblr set up. beholdingwriter.tumblr.com I'll be posting up the stories on there, as well as answering questions about the characters involved in this collection of stories.


End file.
